Samurai Jack vs Holy Britannain Empire
by Colossal the Omega
Summary: (One-Shot) What if, Samurai Jack was sent in an reality where he face mechs bigger then his usual robots. If so what would happen if he go against something like the Holy Braitannain Empire to free Japan from their grasp? Find out in the one-shot story.(Review or comment on the story if you like or dislike for this is a one time story)(The actual story is out on chapter 1)


**Hello everyone, this will be a one-shot of 'what if' when you have Samurai Jack go up against the most bigger robots namely of Code Geass, since Jack is from Japan why not have him fight as the resistance against Britannian? This is a one-shot so this is not an actual story being made and will not be made by me, unless someone wants to give it a try?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack, Code Geass or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 **SAMURAI JACK**

 **VS HOLY BRITANNIAN EMPIRE**

Samurai Jack walk in this strange new land for what is days maybe months by now. He had seen many strange things in his life time, but none could prepare him for this world. As he was about to defeat Aku once and for all, he was transported again, this time into a new reality without Aku. This world is strange as this time there are more humans in this world and there is such things as three superpowers. But just as he was about to think more into his own thoughts as some sound entered his ears. Jack knew this all to familiar sound as he encounter them before, battle harden as he draw his sword ready for battle as the Britannian Sutherlands enter the battlefield in his sights aiming their guns.

Few minutes ago the five britannian soldiers riding Sutherlands in a patrol in the sector. The five is are ordered to shoot on sight if there is anyone suspicious in their sector. As the five patrol the sector they had short talk about life and other stuff in their free time.

"So what you doing this afternoon Clinton?"

"Not sure, thought I hang out in the bar for the night. Didn't have a good night sleep with my wife."

"Had a argument again, man your really unlucky to have arguments at least five times a month."

"I can't help it Kurt, it's just that I have problems going on and it just isn't going the way I thought it would." Clinton said having felt bad that this is how he is living with his family so far and getting worst by the month now.

"If you ask me, I think you need a vacation just to shake things up a bit."

"Like where Benjamin. In case you haven't notice, there isn't much place to go without the fighting or war going on that would endanger my family if we went somewhere." Clinton pointed out.

"Right, just thought I help." Benjamin said trying to help his friend.

"Cut the chit-chat boys, we got a job to do and we can't do that if we talk all day." The Sergeant ordered, as they took the orders riding their sutherlands in patrol. No one had said a word for a while afterwards, but one thought to talk about something to keep the conversation going.

"Hey guys, have you heard about this guy from that incident?" The others had questionable looks except the sergeant.

"What guy are you talking about Austen?" Asked Kurt.

"You know, the guy calling himself Samurai Jack. The one who can cut knightframes like butter with nothing but a sword." Austen clarified.

"Pfft, him I bet that was all show, no one can actually cut an actual knightframe like that Austen. You of all people should know better." Kurt said.

"I don't know, I heard stories. In these stories I heard he can jump high enough to cut an knightframe's head, not only that he has extensive martial arts training that not many can match using nothing, but his hands and master different art styles of weaponry." Clinton said to his comrade.

"Are you guys for real, he's just human you know."

"Yes he's human alright, but one not to be underestimated." Said the Sergeant.

"Sir?"

"Not only I have heard of him, I have seen what this 'Samurai Jack' can do in battle. And I can say with certain that if you don't pay attention or lose focus for one second, your dead." This made one of them gulp not expecting their sergeant to say something like this about Samurai Jack. Their attention was distracted by the radar detecting a signal of someone within range.

"Someone's here, by themselves?"

"Who be stupid enough to walk all the way out here by themselves?"

"Doesn't matter, we need to do our job and that is shoot to kill. LET'S MOVE!" Soon all five move out to track this person as they went out to find him, eventually this person came in view, however it is the one they did not expect to encounter. Walking towards them is a lone figure in white clothes with a sword by his side as he draws his sword seeing them on sight.

"No way, is that him?!" Austen asked somewhat in fright.

"That's him, the samurai?" Kill him now." The four got their Assault Rifles, while the sergeant got his missile launcher out as he made the first shot at the samurai.

Their was an explosion, by Jack move out of the way making the four use their assault rifles to fire at the samurai, Jack move as quick as possible avoiding the gun fire. Jack move closer as he run around them to avoid the gun fire from the Sutherlands assault rifles, but they decide to use their Slash Harkens to make quick work of Jack. Unfortunately Jack move quick enough to avoid the attack, while avoiding them he slash the cord making them lose their Slash Harkens in the process.

"Damn you." one of them charge having enough of this as he aim to punch the samurai, just as he was close to hitting Jack, the samurai jump out of the way turning in the process as he slash the forearm cutting the sutherland's right arm as it created sparks. Before the pilot could process what happen Jack made more slashes to the Sutherland. Silent filled the air until sparks flew and cut marks appeared as an explosion happen making the pilot eject before he was killed from the explosion.

"You Bastard!" Two more charge at the samurai as Jack prepared for their approach, as the two charge firing their assault rifles Jack went after them dodging their bullets as fast as possible. As one of them got close, he made a kick swipe trying to hit the samurai. Jack then jump on top of the leg and made quick work of it slashing quickly as he run up before it stands as he slash the head off. Once that happen the leg fell in pieces as the head fell down making the pilot eject as the Sutherland fell down from the other Sutherland's punch that tried to hit Jack. The samurai already jump off avoiding the punch as he yelled falling down while cutting the Sutherland in half from head to waist. This made another pilot eject as the Sutherland explode.

"What the hell is this guy?"

"Private, go ahead in front of me. I'll finish him off once you distract him."

"But sir-"

"That's an order." Clinton didn't like where this was going, but orders are orders as he fired his assault rifle Samurai Jack going with everything he got into his fight. Jack saw him coming, preparing for the next guy as he dodge his bullets, but saw something else as he knew what this meant once this one came after him. Clinton keep firing as he saw Jack is gaining on him. Just as he was close the Sergeant got in position to fire his missile launcher at Jack, once he did it came straight at him, but also at the Sutherland as well. Jack jump high enough to dodge the attack as the missile aim right at Clinton making him eject in time before he got destroyed by the missile. Once Jack landed he charge at the sergeant as he got his second missile ready, the sergeant fired as Jack cut it in half making them explode behind him. The sergeant tried to move out the way, but was too late as Jack cut him from the left to right side of his waist as he eject in time to escape the explosion before being killed.

With all the threats taken out Samurai Jack stash his sword away as he continue to walk on his journey. After this fight this would have normally tired him out, but with extensive training he now has the ability to fight them on regular basis as he fights the Braitannain forces to free Japan from their grasp.

* * *

 **Make your reviews or comments as this is an one time deal one-shot. Also hope nobody minds this, cause this is an rare crossover that isn't made often.**

 **This was inspired by the cartoon networks Samurai Jack 2001 premiere trailer/sneak peek, for this takes place in no event in the Code Geass world in the one-shot story.**


End file.
